Drink up me hearties yo ho!
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: Juliet's father is the new governor of Port Royal. She finds a diary belonging to Elizabeth Swann and is absorbed into it night and day. [[summary needs work :x]]


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you might recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean. There are OCs.

Review please!

Enjoy!

(also I kinda stole the last name 'bennett' from jane austen's pride and prejudice, so credit to jane for that!) (lol)

Prologue

The sun was setting at Port Royal. There was an unfamiliar ship making its way to the docks of the town. It was the new governor and his daughter. Juliet, who was about 8 at the time, was sitting aboard the deck watching the waves crash into the ship.

"Father, why are we moving?" she asked as she looked out into the sea.

"Well, honey, it is a wonderful honor to become governor of a new area that we've never been to before. Don't you find it exciting?" said Captain Bennett.

"No." said Juliet plainly.

"Come on now, dear! We're going to live here for a while, so we'd best make the best of it, eh?"

"I'll try." said Juliet with a sigh.

"That's my girl." said Captain Bennett.

"Father!" called Juliet before he had a chance to walk away. "Do you think we'll have more adventures, like before?"

Captain Bennett sighed and kneeled down next to his daughter. He took her hands into his.

"Honey, you must understand. Being governor is a big honor and a big responsibility as well. I'm not saying I won't have time for us to have fun together though!"

"Yes you are." said Juliet, pulling her hands out of his. "That's exactly what you're saying." She turned toward the ocean again.

_I wish I could have just stayed home. I don't want to move here, especially if it's always going to be this cold! _Juliet thought.

As the ship moved on, the beaches of Port Royal began to become clearer. Juliet watched the farmers and merchants pack up their equipment and head on home. And that's just what she felt like doing.

"Look Juliet, look at what a nice town we're going to live in." said Captain Bennett, trying to cheer her up.

"It's… _interesting._" said Juliet, trying to find the right word to describe the place. But her father wasn't listening. He was too busy talking with one of the other generals. Juliet sighed and looked back at Port Royal.

There were a few children playing barefoot on the sandy shore, and their parents were calling them in. A few carriages passed by with women in elegant dresses seated in them.

"Juliet, look up on that hill." said her father, pointing to a small hill in the distance.

"What's that house?" asked Juliet pointing to the house that sat up on the hill.

"It's our new home!" said her father.

"_That's _our new home?" asked Juliet in shock.

"Yes, I told you it wouldn't be so bad here!"

"I guess you're right." said Juliet with a smile. Captain Bennett put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you're going to like it here after you get used to it."

"I hope so. It would be no fun living somewhere I hated."

When the ship was tied up safely at the dock, Captain Bennett and some other maids and guards made their way to a carriage waiting for them.

Captain Bennett went in a carriage with his daughter and Commodore Blackwell. Their carriage was the first one the reach the new house.

"Wow." whispered Juliet.

"It's even larger than you imagined, eh?" said her father.

"Yes." said Juliet. "Oh can I pick my room? Please?"

Captain Bennett chuckled.

"Why of course, sweetheart."

"Thank you!" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and skipped into the house.

"Hello Miss Bennett." said a new maid bowing to her.

"Hello… I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Carolyn. I have a daughter your age. If you like I can bring her over here so you can meet."

"I'd love that." said Juliet with a smile.

"Wonderful." She smiled and patted Juliet on the shoulder.

"Oh, Carolyn!" called Juliet.

"Yes Miss Bennett?" said Carolyn.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Hannah." said Carolyn with a small smile.

"That's a pretty name." said Juliet.

"Why thank you. Juliet's quite a pretty name too." She smiled and headed out the front door to greet the new governor.

_I'm making new friends already! _she thought happily. She smiled to herself and started up the stairs.

"Good evening Miss Bennett." someone at the top of the stairs greeted her.

"Hello!" said Juliet joyfully.

"'Evening Miss Bennett." said someone else.

"Hello!" said Juliet. She was getting tired of greeting so many people.

As she was searching for the perfect room, she bumped into Carolyn.

"Excuse me, Miss Bennett." she said.

"Oh, Carolyn?" said Juliet.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Which room do you think I should choose; the one with the view of the ocean or the one with the view of the front of the house?"

Carolyn was silent for a moment.

"How about the one with the view of the ocean and of the front of the house?"

"There's a room that stretches that far?" asked Juliet in amazement.

"Well, of course! Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, please!" said Juliet.

"Alright, follow me now." said Carolyn.

She led her down a hallway, through a corridor, past a large window, and into a brightly colored room. On the left side there was the view of the front of the house, and on the right there was the ocean.

"Oh, this is _perfect!_" said Juliet, letting herself fall on the bed. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, you'd better get settled in while I help bring in the luggage."

"Alright. Come visit me, please."

"Of course I will." said Carolyn with a smile. She walked out of the room and left Juliet there alone. Juliet sighed.

_I hate being alone. _she thought, _I wish I had a brother or sister that could be here with me right now. Then I'd feel much more comfortable._

She stood up and walked to the window that had a view of the front of the house.

She peered outside and saw her father chatting with Commodore Blackwell.

_I wonder what they're talking about. _she thought.

Then she saw Carolyn carrying in a box.

"Carolyn!" she said. But Carolyn could not hear her past the glass window. She sighed. Now she would have to go all the way downstairs to call her up.

Instead she decided to explore her room.

There was an old cabinet on the wall so she opened the drawers to see if the former owners had left anything behind.

"Hmm." she said as she opened and closed the cabinets.

She stopped on one. "Hmm? What's this?" There was a small handle at the bottom of one of the drawers. She gently pulled it up and it opened a smaller cabinet under it.

"Wow." she said as she looked through its contents. There were photos and papers and even a journal. On the cover of the journal printed neatly it said: Diary of Elizabeth Swann. Next to it was scrawled in messy writing 'Turner'. _I'll ask Carolyn. She's been working here for a while. She may know who Elizabeth Swann-Turner is. Although that names _does _sound familiar…_

**Author's Note: **So whadya think? Excellent? Good? Ok? Bad? Awful? (the swann-turner sound kinda weird, but I mean, wouldn't you think the same if you didn't know who the person was and u were 8?) Please review! I really want to know what to work on as well so if you have any tips or advice feel free to add that to your review! (and don't forget to do it!)


End file.
